Damaged beyond repair
by castle4beckett
Summary: Cameron is Damaged. Can House help her to get over her past?
1. Come back

"I want you to come back" Cameron rolled her eyes. "Why?" House tapped his cane on the floor. "Because you're a good doctor."

"Not good enough"

"I need you around." Cameron shook her head. "Go away House." Cameron tried to shut the door but House put his cane in front of the door. "House, GO away." House stood his ground. Cameron turned around and went into the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" asked Cameron as she poured herself a glass of wine. "No thanks." Cameron took a sip of her wine and sat down at the table. "We need you to come back. Chase and Foreman are useless at making coffee." At this Cameron couldn't help but laugh. "I told you, I can't come back." House looked deep into her eyes. "Want a raise? Better parking space?" Cameron smiled. "Dinner, and not just a meal between two colleges. A date." Houses eyes shot open. "You will come back to work, if I go out on a date with you?" Cameron nodded. "Ok then. I will pick you up at 7pm tomorrow." Cameron smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Shut the door on your way out." Whispered Cameron into his ear. Slowly Cameron got up from the table and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

House made his way to the front door and closed it. He limped towards the bathroom. He slowly opened the door to the bathroom. He could feel himself hardening in his pants. He could see the outline of Cameron body behind the shower curtain. Cameron had her back to the door. House quickly undressed and made his way over to the shower. Cameron had her head under the water. House reached out and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Oh my god. HELP!" screamed Cameron. "Cameron, calm down. Its House." Cameron turned around to face him. Her breathing was heavy after that little scare. "What the hell are you doing?" House raised his eyebrows. "I thought it was obvious, Im showering with you." House placed his hands on her waist. "House" moaned Cameron. House moved his hands up to her breasts. Cameron came closer to his body. House moaned as she took him in her hands. "Allison…" Cameron looked up at him. "Are you sure you want this?" Cameron smiled. "Yes, do you want this?" House quickly glanced over Cameron body. "Im sure." House pushed her against the wall. Their mouths crushed against each other. He pushed himself harder against her body. House started to grind his body against hers. "House, I want you inside me." Moaned Cameron. House started to reach for a condom that was in his jean pocket. "No" House turned around. "Just cum inside me." House kissed her and lifted her up and slid into her in one movement. Cameron gripped his shoulders for support. House looked at Cameron. "You ok?" She smiled. "Im perfect." She moaned as he thrust up harder. He could feel her muscles clamping around him. Their lips locked together. Their tongues dulled for control. He could feel himself aching for release. He wanted Cameron to cum first. House moved his hand down to her clit. His fingers played with her enlarged folds "House" she moaned. "Tell me when you're close." House continued to thrust inside her while playing with her clit. House watched as Camerons eyes closed. "Oh my god. House, Im about to cum." Moaned Cameron. House thrust harder inside her. "Allison, Look at me." Her eyes fluttered open. They looked into each others eyes as they climaxed.

House slowly pulled out of her. "Thank you." Whispered Cameron into Houses ear. House smiled. They quickly showered and got dressed. "So, see you tomorrow." Cameron nodded. "Don't be late." She smiled. "I won't be." Cameron shut the door and smiled. "Did that really just happen?" Cameron asked herself. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio. "I don't deserve a guy like House." Thought Cameron. She made her way into the bathroom and opened her medicine cabinet. Cameron pulled out a razor blade. She sat down on the bathroom floor. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal her white wrist. Cameron brought the blade to her wrist and pulled it along her white flesh. Blood started to seep through the deep wound. Cameron let her head hang as she watched the blood trickle down her arm. After awhile she reached over and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her wrist. Once the bleeding had stopped she covered the gash with a large band aid. Cameron made her way back into the kitchen and turned off the radio. She slowly dragged herself to her bed. Cameron fell asleep thinking of what had happened with House.


	2. Stitches

Cameron woke up early the next morning. She quickly got dressed and headed to work. When she arrived Chase and Foreman were already there. "Morning." Chase and Foreman turned around to see Cameron standing in the door way. "Hey" foreman walked over and gave her a hug. "Why did you come back?" Cameron looked at Chase. "House practically begged me to come back." She placed her things down on the table. "Welcome back Dr Cameron." Cameron smiled. "25 year old male. Had a stroke to the optic nerve." Said House. "Any brainstem edema?" House nodded. "Go and get patient history, patient consent and an MRI." The ducklings made their way out the door. "Dr Cameron." The ducklings turned around. "I'd prefer if you kept your new contract to yourself. Don't want everyone jumping for the same perks." Cameron smiled. "What perks?" asked Chase as they were walking down the hallway. "Nothing you would be interested in." "So, its not money?" asked Foreman. "He jumped me." Foreman smiled. While chase looked like he was going to puke. 'Jumped you, you mean he slept with you?" Cameron looked at Foreman. "Actually, we did it in the shower." Foreman smiled. "But he's so old." Cameron looked at chase. "And you're so young." Chase shook his head. "This is a big mistake." Said Foreman. "He's my boss, Im allowed to sleep with my boss" Cameron looked at Foreman. "You can get the patient consent, Chase, you can get Patient history and I will get the MRI." Said Cameron as she walked off.

"MRI was clean, no tumors." Said Cameron who was making House a coffee. "Both parents are dead, and he wont tell us anything else." Said Chase. As Cameron handed House his coffee he noticed the band-Aid on her wrist and that there was blood seeping through. "Cameron, what the hell happened to your wrist? You're bleeding!" Cameron face drained white. She looked at her wrist and saw it was bleeding. "Shit" Cameron took off running out of the office. "I will be back in a minute." Said House who made his way out the door after Cameron. House saw Cameron go into the janitor's closet. Cameron quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wrist. "Cameron, It's House. What's going on?" "Nothing. Im fine. "House looked around and quickly opened the door. He saw Cameron sitting in the corner. He also saw the cloth covered in blood. "What the hell happened?" asked House as he made his way over to Cameron. "Nothing. IM FINE." Cameron was now crying. House shook his head. "Let me have a look." Cameron gave House her wrist. He slowly unwrapped the towel to examine her wrist. "Crap" House wrapped it back up again. "Come with me." Cameron looked shocked. "Where are we going?" House made his way to the door. "We are going to the clinic." Cameron followed House quickly and quietly.

**At the Clinic**

"House, its nothing. Really." House sat down on the chair and wheeled himself over to her. House looked carefully at the wound. "This is really deep." Cameron looked away from House. "You are going to need stitches. Theses cuts are straight. You did this your self." House looked up at Cameron. "Why did you do this?" Cameron turned her head and looked at him. "I need to know, how you feel." House looked back at her hand. "I care about you." Cameron smiled. "You have some nasty scars." She had tears building in her eyes. "Im guessing this isn't your first time you have done this?" House reached over and wheeled a tray of surgical tools over to him. Cameron shook her head. "When did it start?" asked House as he started stitching her wrist. "House. I don't want to talk about it. Not right now." Replied Cameron. House nodded. "Im here when you want to talk." Said House. Cameron smiled and wiped her tear soaked face. "There is something I need to talk to you about." Replied Cameron. House looked up at Cameron. "Last night?" asked House. Cameron nodded. "Allison." The look on Houses face put Cameron into Panic mode. "Greg, please don't say it was a mistake." House looked up at Cameron. He could tell she was starting to panic. "Ally, it wasn't a mistake. I realized that I have strong feelings for you. I realize now that you don't want to change me." Replied House. Cameron had waited 3 years for House to admit her feelings to her. "What are you trying to say? That we should try and have a relationship?" asked Cameron. House continued stitching her wrist. "precisely." Replied House. "Thank you for saying it wasn't a mistake." Said Cameron.

House finished doing up the stitches. "Alright, Im done." House strapped her hand up. "I suggest you keep your hand in you lab coat pocket. Otherwise the guys will start asking questions." Cameron nodded. They made their way to the door. "Thank you." Cameron gently kissed House. "We should get back to the office." Said House. Cameron nodded and followed House out the door.


	3. Nap Time

Cameron followed House back to the office. Both Foreman and Chase were waiting for them to return. House opened the glass door and let Cameron walk through first. When House entered the office he looked at Chase and Foreman. "My office. Now." And with that he stormed into his office quickly followed by Chase and Foreman. "Is everything ok with Cameron?" asked a worried Chase. House looked up at him. "Yes, she's fine. What ever you do. I don't want you to talk to her about what happened, I don't want to hear you guys talking about it either." Replied House. Chase nodded. "Sure, is there anything we can do?" asked Foreman. House puffed out his cheeks. "Not at the moment. Just give her abit of space." Replied House. Chase and Foreman both nodded and went back into the main office.

Back in the main office Cameron was sitting at the computer checking Houses emails. Chase was doing crossword puzzles and Foreman was doing research. After checking Houses emails Cameron decided to go to the on-call room for a quick sleep. House was in his office playing his game boy. Cameron stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" asked Foreman. "On-call room. I need a rest." Replied Cameron. Foreman nodded and continued doing his research. Cameron slowly made her way towards the on-call room. Her eyelids were heavy. The pain in her wrist was agonizing. Cameron wondered to herself how long she would be able to sleep. Thankfully the On-call room was empty. Cameron drew the blinds, hung up her lab coat, kicked off her shoes and slowly climbed under the sheets. It wasn't long before sleep over took her.

**A few Hours later**

Back in the main office House had completed two more levels on his game boy and was making his way into the office. House looked around. "Where's Cameron?" asked House. Foreman looked up. "She's sleeping in the on-call room for about 2 hours. Why?" replied Foreman. House looked at Chase who had fallen asleep with his head in his arms. "I need your help. Normally I would ask Jimmy, but he doesn't know about Cameron." Said House. Foreman nodded. House lifted his cane and slapped it down in front of chases head. Chases head shot up. "Chase. Go do a couple of my clinic Hours." Chase nodded and left the room. "Im guessing this is private?" said Foreman. "Uh. Yeah. Last night I was over at Cameron's and we… well you know." Said House rather quietly. "You guys slept together." Replied Foreman. "Yeah. Im guessing Cameron told you. Anyway, When Chase noticed Cameron's wrist this morning I asked her about it. But she didn't want to talk about it. How can I show her that I won't hurt her?" asked House. Foreman smiled. "Well. I never thought I would hear you say that. Firstly I would buy her gifts. I remember Cameron telling me once that she has a thing for White teddy bears. Secondly, do things for her. Like give her a back rub." Replied Foreman. House nodded. "Thanks for that. I will keep that in mind." Said House as he walked out the door. "Oh, by the way. Keep this conversation to yourself." Said House. Foreman smiled and nodded. When House reached the On-call room he quietly opened the door. The room was dark but there was just enough light to see where he was walking.. When he was in the room he closed the door. House could see Cameron asleep on the bed. House pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. "Cameron." Whispered House. Cameron's eyes fluttered open. "House?" replied a drowsy Cameron. As she sat up House could see that during her little sleep the top button on her top had come undone. House reached out and slowly did up the button. "Thanks." Replied Cameron. "Did you have a good sleep?" asked House. Cameron nodded. "How's your wrist feeling?" asked House. Cameron looked down. "Pretty sore actually." House reached into his pocket and took out his bottle of Vicodin. "Here" House handed Cameron a pain killer. Cameron took the pill from House. "Thanks." Replied Cameron. There was an awkward silence between them. "Why are you here?" asked Cameron. House looked around. "I wanted to make sure you were ok." Said House. Cameron smiled. "That's very nice of you. As you can see Im great." Replied Cameron. "Move over so I can lay down." Said House. Cameron smiled and moved over in the bed. House laid on top of the blankets while Cameron lay under them. "Cameron would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" asked House. Cameron just looked at House. "_Is he joking?"_ Cameron asked herself. The look in Houses eyes told her he wasn't joking. "Like a date?" asked Cameron. "Exactly." Replied House. "Ok. Sure. About 6?" asked Cameron. House nodded. Cameron let her head rest on the pillow. House noticed her eye lids starting to drop. "I should go. You need more sleep." Said House as he went to get up. "Stay." House looked down at Cameron. "Please?" House looked deep into her blue eyes. "_How can I say no to those eyes?" _ House lay back down beside Cameron who was now facing the wall. House put his arm around her waist and pulled himself closer to her. "Sweet dreams Allison." Whispered House as Cameron slowly drifted off to sleep.

**2 Hours later**

Chase was now finished Houses clinic hours and was sitting back in the office. Foreman was on the computer checking his emails when Cuddy walked in. "Where's House?" asked Cuddy. Foreman looked up. "Im not sure. I think he went to lunch." Replied Foreman. Cuddy nodded and walked over to Foreman. "Here. Give this file to House when he comes back." Said Cuddy before leaving the room. Chase walked over to Foreman. "Where is House?" asked Chase. Foreman smiled. "He went to see Cameron two hours ago, haven't seen him since." Replied Foreman. "We should go and find him." Said Chase. Foreman and Chase walked out of the office and down the hallway. "We should try the on-call room first. Cameron was really tired. My guess is House is sitting watching her sleeping." Said Foreman. Chase nodded and they continued down the hallway. When the came to the on-call room Chase put his ear to the door. After a few moments he looked at Foreman. "Its quiet." Foreman shook his head and slowly opened the door. As they entered the room both men started smiling. Lying on the bed in front of them was House asleep with his arm around Cameron's waist. Foreman and Chase backed out of the room. "Maybe we should leave them for awhile." Suggested Chase. "Good idea, and since it was your idea to let him sleep. You can be the one to tell him about the new case." Said Foreman. Chase let out a groan of disbelief. When Chase shut the door the bang caused House to wake. As he sat up the beds movement caused Cameron to wake. "What time is it?" asked Cameron as she sat up. House looked over at Cameron. "Don't no. Im not wearing a watch." Replied House. After a few moments of silence Cameron spoke up. "We should get back to the office. The guys are probably wondering where you are." House nodded and stood up. He offered a hand to Cameron. She smiled and gratefully took his help. Cameron grabbed her lab coat. "So, we still on for dinner?" asked House. Cameron smiled. "Of course." Replied Cameron. House nodded. "Good. I will meet you in the office in a few minutes. I need to talk to jimmy." Said House. Cameron nodded and gently placed a kiss on Houses cheek then left the room.

House quickly made his way to Wilson's office. "Wilson!" Called House. A few seconds later Wilson opened the door. "What is it House?" asked Wilson. "We need to talk." Said House as he pushed his way into Wilson's office. "What did you do now?" asked Wilson with a very concerned look on his face. "Nothing. I slept with Cameron" said House. Wilson's eyes flew open. "Whoa! Did you just say you slept with Cameron?" House nodded. Wilson blinked a few times. "Allison Cameron?" House rolled his eyes. "Do you know any other Camerons?" asked House. Wilson sat down in his chair. "Good point. When did this happen?" House looked round. "Last night." A smile came over Wilson's face. "It's about bloody time. That poor girl has been waiting for you to do something for ages." Said Wilson. **BEEP BEEP. **House looked down. "Crap, that's Chase. Well Jimmy ma boy. I have to go." Said House as he headed for the door. "Don't stuff this up." Said Wilson as House left the office. Thankfully Houses office was next door to Wilson's. House could see the team gathered around the whiteboard as he entered the office. "We have a new case." Said Chase.


	4. Flowers

"Chase, go re-draw the blood, Foreman go and get a MRI." House looked at Cameron. "And you can work in the clinic." Said House. The three ducklings went off to complete their assigned tasks. There was a knock on the glass. "House. I just heard the cutest thing." Said Cuddy as she followed House into his office. "And what would that be?" asked House in a sarcastic manor. "I heard that you fell asleep with Cameron in the on-call room." replied Cuddy. Houses eyes flew open. Cuddy smiled when she saw House's expression. "Ah, so it's true." House did a little chuckle. "Where did you hear this?" asked House. Cuddy sat down opposite House. "Over heard Foreman and Chase talking about it." Replied Cuddy. House smiled. "Be good to her House. Allison really cares about you." House nodded. "Buy her flowers. I happen to know Cameron loves red roses." Said Cuddy as she turned to leave. "Thanks." called House. Cuddy smiled and left the room. House reached over and picked up the phone book. After quickly scanning through it he picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. "Hi, I would like to order two dozen red rose to be sent to Allison Cameron at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." House gave the man his credit Card number. After House hung up the phone and made his way back into the main office to page the ducklings.

House was now waiting in the office looking at his whiteboard which had a number of the patient's symptoms on it. House turned around when he heard the door open. "How's the patient?" asked House. Foreman passed House the file. "MRI was available so I did the scan after chase drew the blood." said Foreman. "Anything on the scan?" asked House. Foreman shook his head. "So what could it be?" asked House who was looking back at the whiteboard. "It could be TB. It explains the low…" Cameron was interrupted by a knock on the glass door. The three ducklings turn around to see a man holding a huge bunch of red roses. "Im looking for Allison Cameron." Said the man. Chase and Foreman both looked at Cameron. "Im Allison Cameron. Can I help you?" asked Cameron. The man walked up to Cameron. "These are for you." Said the man as he handed the roses to Cameron. "Thank you." replied Cameron. House was still facing the whiteboard but he had a smile from ear to ear. "Who are they from?" asked Chase, knowing full well who they were from. "I don't know. There's no card." Replied Cameron. "They are amazing, they most have cost a lot of money." Said Foreman. **COUGH COUGH. **Everyone turned and looked at House. "Patient dieing here." said House. "Right, sorry." replied Cameron as she put the roses down on the table. "Low CSF could mean TB." Continued Cameron. House nodded in agreement. "Chase, go plant a PPD, Foreman, you can do some clinic duty, Cameron you can do some charting." Said House while making his way into his office.

Half an hour later Cameron walked into House's office. House looked up at Cameron. "Thank you." said Cameron. House stood up and walked towards Cameron. "What for?" asked House with a smile. "For the flowers. They're beautiful" replied Cameron. By now Cameron had her body pressed against House's. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful women." said House as he lowered his lips to Cameron's. After a few seconds they broke apart. "I love red roses." said Cameron. "I know, a little birdie told me." replied House. Cameron smiled and wrapped her arms around House and gave him a hug. "Don't worry. There's more." said House. Cameron pulled back and was about to reply when Chase and Foreman entered the room. "PPD was positive. We started him on Isoniazid. He should be fine." said Chase. House nodded. "Good, you can all go home then." replied House. Chase, Foreman and Cameron. "Hey Cameron, we are going for drinks. Want to join us?" asked Foreman. "Sorry, I would like to but I already have plans." Replied Cameron. Foreman and Chase looked at each other then back at Cameron. "got a hot date?" asked Foreman. "Um, you could say that." Replied Cameron as she picked up her bag and headed for the door. "Have fun." said Chase. "I will." called Cameron. Chase shook his head. "Im happy for her. Lets just hope House doesn't stuff it up." Said Foreman. Chase laughed at Foreman's comment. "Maybe he will mellow out." Suggested House. Foreman chuckled. 'Yeah, maybe he will." Replied Foreman as they walked down the hallway.


	5. Wine

**Hope ya'll enjoying this story. Im having a hard time writing it. **

**The next couple of chapters should be up this week!**

* * *

Later that night Cameron made her way to House's apartment. Cameron had spent ages trying to find the right outfit. In the end Cameron remembered House saying low rider Jeans were hot. Cameron was now standing outside House's door wearing low rider jeans and a white sleeveless top. Cameron brought her hand and knocked on the door. After a few seconds House opened the door. "Hi" said Cameron. House couldn't reply. He was stunned by the way she was dressed. Cameron raised her eyebrows "House. Are you ok?" asked Cameron. House snapped out of his daydream. "Yeah, im fine. Come in." said House as he stepped aside and let Cameron through. "Thanks." Said Cameron as she walked passed him.

Once inside Cameron let House pass her. "Kitchens in here." Said House. Cameron smiled at how nice House was being but she quickly followed him into the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" asked House. "Sure." Replied Cameron. House nodded and poured her a glass of wine. House put the wine down on the table. "You look stunning." Said House as he pulled her up against his body. "Thank you." Mumbled Cameron. House lowered his lips to Cameron's. The kiss was gentle. Cameron opened her mouth just a little bit. but just enough to allow House entry. House wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against the table. Cameron felt something spill down her back. Cameron pulled back from the kiss. "Damn. I liked this top." Moaned Cameron. House rolled his eyes when he suddenly got an idea. "Maybe you should take it off." Suggested House. Cameron shook her head. "Can I borrow a shirt?" asked Cameron. "I would prefer if you didn't." said House with a smile. Cameron rolled her eyes. "Fine, but on one condition." Said Cameron as she unbuttoned her shirt. House raised his eyebrows as Cameron's shirt fell to the floor. "And what's the condition?" asked a very eager House as he reached out to touch her breasts. Cameron quickly stopped his hands. "You can't touch." Said Cameron. House's jaw dropped. "You are such a bloody tease." moaned House. Cameron laughed. "It's your choice. You can either look at my breasts without being able to touch them, OR you could give me a shirt." said Cameron. House continued to look at Cameron, but he was deep in thought. Cameron sighed and sat down on the chair next to her. "Ok, fine. Let me get you a shirt." said House as he limped into his bedroom. "House! Wait!" called Cameron as she quickly went into House's bedroom. When Cameron got to House's bedroom she looked around. "House? Where are you?" called Cameron as she stepped further into the room. Suddenly out of nowhere a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. Cameron tried not to scream but her nerves got the best of her. "Cameron. Calm down." said House. Cameron's breathing took a few long moments before it started to slow. "You gave me a fright." said Cameron as she turned around. "Surprise." said House. Cameron's eyes started to full with tears.

**What is the surprise? Why is Cameron crying? Please press the review button. It makes me happy, which make me write more faster!**


	6. Gifts and a Confession

Cameron's eyes filled with tears. There in front of her was House holding a giant white teddy bear. "This is for you." Said House. Cameron was stunned. "House, it's beautiful." Replied Cameron as she walked towards him. House smiled. "I thought you might like it." Said House as Cameron took the bear from his arms and sat it on the bed. "Thank you." Said Cameron as she threw her arms around House. "You're amazing." Whispered Cameron into House's ear. House smiled and brought his hands up and unclipped Cameron's bra. "I love white teddy bears." Said Cameron. "I know." Replied House. Cameron stepped back and let her bra fall to the floor. Their lips crashed together as their bodies came together. Cameron's hands found their way to House's shirt and was now pulling it over his head. They slowly made their way towards the bed. Cameron broke the kiss. "I should move teddy. Don't want him getting hurt." said Cameron. House shook his head and laughed. Within a few seconds Cameron had her body pressed against. Their lips met, but this time it was slow, gentle and tender. "Greg." moaned Cameron against his lips. House knew what she wanted. Unwillingly House pulled back from the kiss. 'Ally, we have to be careful." Said House. Cameron shook her head. Tears started to fill her eyes. "I can't believe you." Said Cameron. The tears now rolling don her face. House sat down on the bed looking at her. "Dimmit House, say something" said Cameron. "I... I..." House mumbled. Cameron shook her head. "Forget it. Im leaving." Cameron quickly put her bra back on and grabbed her shirt and headed for the door. House quickly followed her into the lounge. "Allison wait!" Cameron turned around. "What?" House took a deep breath. "I have a confession to make." Cameron was now totally confused. "And what would that be?" asked Cameron. House limped over to her and took her hand in his. "I love you." Cameron's eyes flew open. "You what?" asked Cameron. House smiled. "Allison Cameron, I love you." Repeated House. Cameron threw her arms around House's neck and kissed him.

Within a matter of minutes they were both naked lying on House's bed. House was above her and ready to enter her. House lent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before thrusting deep inside her "Greg." moaned Cameron. House continued to thrust deep inside her. Cameron had to dig her fingers into the bed to stop her from moving. House could feel Cameron's muscles clenching around him. "Greg, im going to cum." cried Cameron. House smiled. After two more thrusts House brought Cameron over the edge. Cameron's muscles tightening around his cock did wonders for him and he spilled his seed deep inside her. They lay together for a few moments. House looked at Cameron. "Ally, are you alright?" asked House as e rolled off her and onto the bed next to her. "Im fine." replied Cameron. House propped himself up on his elbow. "You don't look so good." House came closer to her. "House im…" Cameron was interrupted. "Give me your wrist." Said House. Cameron didn't argue. House quickly looked at her wrist. "Thank you." House looked up at Cameron. "What for?" asked House. "For saying you love me." Replied Cameron. House smiled. "Im sorry for taking so long to tell you." Cameron laid her head against House's chest. House held her tightly against his chest. "What's for dinner?" asked Cameron. House started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Cameron. House placed a kiss on Cameron's forehead. "I had made a reservation at a restaurant." Said House. Cameron bit her bottom lip. "We missed the reservation." Said Cameron. House nodded. "But it was worth it." replied House. Cameron shook her head. "Ok, so what are you making for dinner?" asked Cameron. House reached over and grabbed the phone. "oh, im not making anything. Im ordering pizza." replied House. "Fine, im going to have a shower. Can I borrow a top?" asked Cameron. "Sure, top draw." replied House. Cameron pressed a gentle kiss to his lips then headed for the bathroom.

After House ordered the pizza he went to check on Cameron. House walked towards the bathroom. "Allison." called House. There was no reply. House could hear the water still running. "Allison, im coming in." called House. After a few seconds House entered the bathroom. House could hear crying coming from the shower. House rushed over to the shower and pulled back the curtain. There in front of him was Cameron sitting on the floor of the shower crying. House quickly pulled Cameron out of the shower. 'Ally, what's wrong?" asked House. "Flashback." Replied Cameron trying not to choke on her tears. "Want to talk about it?" asked House. Cameron shook her head. "Not now. Maybe later." replied Cameron. House nodded and pulled her into his embrace. Their hug was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "That's the pizza. You get changed and I will bring the pizza back to the bedroom." Said House. Cameron nodded and started to get dressed. House went and paid for the pizza and quickly made his way back into the bedroom. House entered the bedroom to find Cameron waiting for him. "That smells great." Said Cameron. As House sat down next to her on the bed. House grabbed the TV remote and flicked on the TV. Cameron opened the pizza boxes while House scanned the TV for something to watch. Finally House came across Spongebob Squarepants. Cameron was already on her 3rd bit of pizza. House looked at Cameron and smiled. "Geez, when was the last time you ate?" asked House. Cameron gave House a friendly punch. House and Cameron ate their pizza while watching Spongebob Squarepants. After finishing the pizza, House turned off the TV and Cameron took the now empty Pizza boxes into the kitchen. Cameron slowly walked back into the bedroom. "Greg." House looked up. "Can we talk?" asked Cameron


	7. The talk

"_Can we talk?" asked Cameron._

House nodded. Cameron climbed onto the bed beside House. Cameron closed her eyes and took a deep breath. House took hold of Cameron's hand. "Allison, you don't have to talk if you don't want to." said House as he started to rub her hand. Cameron looked up at House. "When I was 16 my mum died." House continued to rub her hand. "A week after my mums death, my dad started drinking. Every night he would come home and smash my mum's good china plates." Cameron swallowed hard. "But one night, when he came home, he came at me." Cameron's grip on House's hand tightened. "He pushed me up against the wall and… and… he tore off my clothes." House didn't know whether he wanted to cry or vomit. "I couldn't get away. He carried me to his room and he… he…" Cameron broke into tears. House sat up. "What did he do?" Cameron didn't reply. 'Allison. What did he do to you?" asked House. Cameron looked up at House with tears rolling down her face. "He raped me." cried out Cameron. House quickly pulled Cameron into his embrace. "Allison, im so sorry." said House. Cameron dug her head into House's chest. After a few moments Cameron pulled back. "After he… he raped me he threw me out of the room. I went into the bathroom and I…" House closed his eyes for a quick moment. "You cut yourself." Cameron nodded. "How long did he keep doing this to you?" asked House. Cameron closed her eyes. Every night for 3 months." replied Cameron who still had her eyes closed. "Did you ever go to the police?" asked House. Cameron shook her head. "I never told anyone. The police found out in the end." said Cameron as her head dropped. "How did they find out?" asked House. Cameron looked back up at House. "One night when dad came home I could tell something was wrong. He was really angry. He started yelling at me. Saying it was my fault my mum died. I remember he slapped me. The next thing I no was I was laying in a hospital bed." House could see Cameron was holding back tears. "I had a broken arm and bruising everywhere." said Cameron. "What happened after? Did you go back with your dad?" asked House. Cameron shook her head. "I went and lived with my aunt and Uncle." replied Cameron. House looked carefully at Cameron. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him. "Did he do anything else to you?" asked House. Cameron nodded. Cameron stood up and pulled the back of her top up. House gasped at what he saw. On her back was a scar almost the full length of her spine. "Dad admitted to the police he tried to kill me." Said Cameron as she sat back down on the bed.

House quickly pulled her into his embrace. "Allison" Cameron looked up at House. "Why did you cut yourself yesterday?" asked House. "I thought history was repeating itself." Said Cameron. "You thought I was going to hurt you like you dad did." Said House. "I don't know." cried out Cameron as she got off the bed. "It was the first time I have had sex since my dad… raped me." House got up off the bed. "What about your husband?" asked House. "We never slept together. I couldn't have lived with myself." Said Cameron. House walked towards Cameron. "You thought I was your dad?" asked House as he inched closer to Cameron. "I DON'T KNOW." Screamed Cameron as she backed up against the wall. Cameron's head dropped. "Allison. Look at me." Said House very gently. Cameron slowly looked up at House. "I would never hurt you." Said House as he reached out his hand. Slowly but surely Cameron extended her hand. House closed his hand around hers and slowly pulled her into a hug. "Im so sorry Greg." Said Cameron. "Shhhh, it's ok. I love you." Whispered House as they slowly moved back to the bed. House slowly undressed Cameron. "Greg, make love to me." Said Cameron. House quickly undressed himself and pulled Cameron on top of him. "Greg please." House slowly thrust inside her. Cameron lay her body down on House's. "Ally, your perfect." whispered House. "Thank you." replied Cameron. House continued to thrust inside of her. House could tell Cameron was getting tired. After a few more thrusts they both went over the edge. Cameron lay down beside House. "Goodnight Ally." Whispered House as he placed a kiss on her head. "Good night Greg." Replied Cameron

The next day Cameron woke before House. Cameron quickly and quietly got dressed and headed home. House awoke a hour after Cameron left. "Allison!" called House. When there was no reply House figured that she had left. Cameron was now standing under the running hot water in the shower. Cameron could hear the phone ringing. Cameron quickly got out of the shower and ran to answer the phone. "Cameron." Answered Cameron. _"I missed you this morning"_ said a husky voice. "Im sorry, but I have to get ready for work. See, I have this boss and if I don't make the coffee before he gets there he gets angry." Replied Cameron. _"Fuck the boss." _Replied the voice. Cameron laughed into the phone. "Well I already did." Said Cameron. _"I heard he has a crush on you."_ Replied the husky voice. "Good. What are you ringing for House?" asked Cameron. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok." Said House. Cameron smiled to herself. "Im great." Replied Cameron. "That's great. When you come into work, wait for me in my office. I need to check your stitches." Said House. "Ok, sure. See you soon." Replied Cameron. After she disconnected Cameron quickly got dressed and headed for the hospital.


	8. Oops

Cameron looked at her watch. _8.45 am. _Cameron was now waiting for the lift. "Cameron." called a voice. Cameron swore under her breath. "Morning Chase." Said Cameron. "Have a good night?" asked Chase. "I was in bed early. I was really tired." Replied Cameron. "Feeling better today?" asked Chase. "God, won't he shut up." Thought Cameron. "Yup, a lot better." Replied Cameron. After an awkward elevator ride, Cameron and Chase made their way into the office. "Morning Foreman." Said Cameron as she walked through the door followed by Chase. "Hey Cameron." replied Foreman. Cameron put her bag down and walked into House's office. Chase looked at Foreman. "Why the bloody hell did she just go in there?" asked Chase. "Dude, are you serious. They are together." replied Foreman. Chase stood in complete shock. Foreman smiled. "Don't believe me? Here comes House." said Foreman. Chase quickly sat down to observe what was going to happen.

Cameron was sitting in House's chair behind his desk. "Where's my coffee?" asked House as he walked through the door. "Shit" muttered Cameron as she stood up. "I will go and get it" said Cameron. Just as Cameron was about to go through the door House grabbed her by the wrist. When Cameron turned around their lips met. In the main office Chase's jaw dropped and Foreman smiled at what they saw. After a few moments they broke apart. "House, the guys." Said Cameron as she gestured her head to the main office. House glanced over Cameron's shoulder. "oops." Said House. Chase and Foreman waving at them. House turned back to Cameron. "Alright, let's check the stitches." said House as he sat down at his desk. Cameron slowly rolled up her sleeve. "House took hold of her wrist very gently. "Ok, it's healing well. I think we will take the stitches out tomorrow." Said House. Cameron nodded and rolled her sleeve back down. House stood up as Cameron turned around to leave. House wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Now, lets talk about your punishment." Said House as he started to tickle her tummy muscles. "House, let me go." Said Cameron. They were so distracted they didn't hear the door open.

""Dr House." Cameron and House jumped apart. Well House more or less stepped back very quickly. "Morning Dr Cuddy." Said Cameron as she walked quickly into the main office leaving House and Cuddy to talk. "What's up funbags?" said House with a smile. "I was going to give you a new case, but I would rather talk about what I just saw." replied Cuddy. "What's the case?" asked House. Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You know what. You and your team can have the day off on full pay." said Cuddy. House shook his head. "Are you serious?" asked House. Cuddy nodded. "Spend some time with Cameron." Replied Cuddy. House nodded and Cuddy left. House smiled and walked into the main office. "Chase, Foreman. My office." And with that House went back into his office. "What's up?" asked Foreman. House sat down at his desk. "Cuddy has given us all the day off on full pay, now go and collect your stuff and head home. Just don't tell Cameron we have the day off." Said House. The two men nodded and went back into the main office. Cameron was now sitting at the computer checking her emails when Chase and Foreman walked in. "Everything alright?" asked Cameron. "Yup, Chase and I have to spend the day at Princeton General." replied Foreman. "Ok, have fun." Said Cameron as the boys left.

For the next half hour Cameron continued to read her emails. Cameron noticed House pulling the blinds in his office. Cameron ignored this and continued to go through the emails. "Cameron!" called a voice. Cameron quickly got up and walked into House's office. When Cameron walked through the door House grabbed her around the waist. "Your mine for the rest of the day." Whispered House into Cameron's ear. Cameron turned to face House. "What do you mean? We have work to do" asked Cameron. House smiled and Cameron raised her eyebrows. "Nope, Cuddy said I should send the team home and that I should spend the day with you." Replied House Cameron wrapped her arms around House's neck. "You are very sexy when you want something." Said Cameron. House smiled and lowered his lips to Cameron's. At first the kiss was gentle, but House quickly deepened the kiss. House lead Cameron to the desk. "Greg, the door." Moaned Cameron against his lips.

House quickly walked over to the door and locked it. When House turned around Cameron was sitting half naked on House's desk. "Holy shit Allison." Moaned House as he walked up to Cameron. House was thankful Cameron had chosen to wear a skirt. "Greg. I want you so bad." said Cameron. House quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Their lips meet. The kiss was like no other. It was as if the world was about to end. Cameron's hands quickly went to work on House's pants. Finally Cameron had the pants undone and House let them fall to the floor. Without breaking the kiss House kicked his pants aside. House ran his hands up Cameron's thighs. "Greg." moaned Cameron. House quickly pushed Cameron's skirt up around her waist and hooked his thumbs under the sides of her panties. House quickly slid her panties down her slender legs. House could see the juices starting to drip from between her folds. House positioned himself at her entrance. "Greg, please." moaned Cameron.

House slowly pushed himself inside her. Cameron wrapped her legs around House's body as he pushed deeper and deeper. Slowly House started to thrust in and out. House didn't know how much uninterrupted time they would have to themselves. House lowered his hand to Cameron's clit. "Greg. YESSSSSSS" moaned Cameron as House's fingers began to play with her clit. House felt Cameron's muscles clenching around his manhood. Cameron wrapped her arms around House's body as her orgasm flooded through her body. Cameron's muscles twitching around House's manhood brought his climax straight away. Heavy breathing was the only sound to be heard in House's office. "That pant was pant amazing" panted Cameron, who still had her head buried in House's shoulder. House smiled and started to rub her back. "That feels good." whispered Cameron. "As much as I would love to stay here all day, I have other things to plan." Said House. Cameron pulled back. "What things?" asked Cameron. House smiled and handed Cameron her clothes. "Don't you worry. Just keep your cell phone with you at all times." said House. Cameron nodded and pulled her panties back on then pulled her skirt down. "You going to head home now?" asked House. Cameron thought for a second. "Not sure yet." replied Cameron who now had her bra on. Cameron looked around. House started smiling. House knew what she was looking for. "House, where's my shirt?" asked Cameron. "Uh… I don't know." replied House. Cameron smiled. "Fine, you can keep it. I have another one in my locker." said Cameron as she put on her lab coat. "Party pooper." whined House. Cameron smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Play fair next time." said Cameron as she headed for the door. "Hey, hey, hey" called House. Cameron turned around. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" asked House. Cameron sighed and walked back over to House and gave him a kiss. Cameron reached into House's pocket and grabbed her shirt. "Nice try." called Cameron as she walked out the door. House smiled to himself.


	9. Diamonds

"You paged" House looked up. "Jimmy my boy, I need your advice." Said House. Wilson looked around. "Where's your team?" asked Wilson. "Cuddy gave them and me the day off." Replied House. Wilson sat down opposite House. "What's up?" asked Wilson. House smiled and bit his lip. "How are things going with Cameron?" asked Wilson. "They're great. I'm also going to ask her to move in with me." replied House quickly swallowing a Vicodin. "you serious?" asked Wilson. "Dead serious. I'm going to take her out to dinner tonight and ask her." said House. "since when do you take anyone out to dinner?" asked Wilson. "ever since I told her that I like her." replied House. Wilson smiled. "seems you have everything sorted." House nodded. "Then why do you need my advice?" asked Wilson. House reached into his pocket and pulled out a large black skinny box and handed it to Wilson. As Wilson opened the box his jaw dropped. "Do you think she will like it?" asked House. Wilson continued to stare at the contents of the box. "Is that a real diamond?" replied Wilson. House nodded. "Yup, its 100 real. I have noticed Cameron likes necklaces, so I decided to get her one with a diamond in it." said House. Wilson carefully closed the box and handed it back to House. "Cameron's going to love it." Said Wilson. House smiled and put the box back in his pocket. "I certainly hope so. It cost a hell of a lot." said House. Wilson opened his mouth to speak when House spoke. "No man can say the true price." Wilson rubbed his forehead. "Could that mans accountant say?" asked Wilson. "$5000" replied House. Wilson took a deep breath. "But Allison is worth every dollar." Wilson stood up. "Well, im happy for you and Cameron." said Wilson. House nodded. "I should get going now." Said House as he stood from his chair. Wilson walked over and put his hand on House's shoulder. "Good luck." Said Wilson. "Thanks." replied House. After Wilson left, House gathered up his things and headed home. When Cameron arrived at her apartment, she quickly changed into some pajamas. After putting her work clothes into the wash Cameron climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

Cameron was woken a few hours later by her phone ringing. "Hello?" answered Cameron. "Allison, get dressed." replied House. Cameron sat up in her bed. "Why? Im in bed." Said Cameron. "In bed with who? Not the bloody wombat?" asked House. Cameron laughed into the phone. "No Greg, I was sleeping by myself." replied Cameron. "Oh, good. Like I said, get dressed." said House. "Fine, im getting up now. What should I wear?" asked Cameron there was a quick pause. "Casual clothes. I will pick you up in 10 minutes." Replied House. "Um ok." Said Cameron. After they hung up, Cameron climbed out of bed and walked quickly to her wardrobe. Cameron pulled on a red sleeveless top and jeans. After looking at herself in the mirror and fixing her hair, Cameron locked up her apartment and went outside to wait for House. Cameron only had to wait 5 minutes before House arrived on his motorbike. Cameron walked towards House. "You look amazing." Said House as he gave Cameron a quick hug. "Thank you." Replied Cameron. House limped back over to his bike and chucked Cameron the spare helmet. "Where are we going?" asked Cameron. House lifted his leg over his bike. "Im taking you out to dinner." Replied House. Cameron smiled, put the helmet on and climbed on behind House.

Within a few minutes they pulled up beside Café Spaletto. Cameron climbed off the bike and waited for House. House walked over and put his arm around her waist. "Lets go." Said House. Cameron followed House inside the café. "Hi, can I help you?" asked the waiter. "Reservation for House." replied House. The waiter scanned the list. "Ah, yes, here it is. Follow me." said the waiter. House stepped aside and let Cameron go before him. They were soon seated at their table. "This is a nice place." Said Cameron. House nodded. "Everything ok?" asked Cameron. "Fine, let's order dinner." replied House. Cameron nodded. House reached across the table and took hold of Cameron's hands. "Allison, I love you." Said House. "I love you too Greg." replied Cameron. When their food arrived they ate in silence. Every few minutes Cameron would look up at House. Cameron could tell something was on his mind. House finished his meal first. He slipped his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the box. Finally Cameron finished her dinner. The waiter came and took their plates away. Cameron noticed House take a deep breath. "Are you sure you're ok?" asked Cameron. "Allison, I want to ask you something." said House. Cameron was now getting a little worried. House noticed this and quickly took hold of Cameron's hand. "Please don't leave me." Said Cameron. House shook his head. "I want to know, would you like to move in with me?"


	10. Yes or no

"Are you serious?" asked Cameron. House nodded. "Ok then." Replied Cameron. House cocked his head. Cameron could tell what he was thinking and she laughed. "Yes, I would love to move in with you." Said Cameron. House smiled and picked the black box out of his pocket and put it on the table in front of Cameron. "What's that?" asked Cameron. House smiled. "It's your moving in gift." Replied House. Cameron looked confused but reached out and took the box. House smiled when he saw Cameron's facial expression. "Oh my gosh, Greg it's beautiful. Is that a real diamond?" asked Cameron. "Yup, its 100 real." Replied House. "Greg, you shouldn't have." Said Cameron as she picked up the necklace and put it on. "It suits you." Said House. "Thank you Greg." Replied Cameron. After a few minutes silence, House looked up at Cameron who was just finishing her wine. "Let's go home." Said House.

They walked hand in hand out to House's bike. As they drove, House thought to himself about how much he loved the feel of Cameron's arms wrapped around his body. Cameron slowly slid her arms down from House's waist. "No yet." Called House. Cameron smiled and moved her hands back to his waist. 'Your place or mine?" Asked House. "Mine. I will tell you why later!" replied Cameron. House smiled to himself. Within a matter of minutes they pulled up outside Cameron's apartment. Cameron quickly climbed off the bike. "Hurry up." Said Cameron. House got off his bike as fast as his leg would let him. 'What's the rush?" asked House. Cameron gave House a wicked smile. "I have 3 rooms left in my apartment." House started to smile, he knew where Cameron was going with this. "Three rooms which we haven't had sex in." said Cameron. House walked up to Cameron. "Well then" House put on hand on Cameron's hip and gave it a squeeze. "We should get started." Said House. Cameron gave House a quick kiss. "I was just thinking the same thing." Replied Cameron. House followed Cameron inside. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed House pushed Cameron up against the wall. "So where do we start?" asked House. Cameron shrugged her shoulders. "As I have said, I have three rooms. The bedroom, my study and the kitchen. You can decided where we start." Replied Cameron. House thought for a second then looked up at Cameron. "Kitchen table." Said House. Cameron smiled and took House's hand. "Alright, lets go." Replied Cameron and they walked into the kitchen. House reached under Cameron's top and ripped it off. Cameron quickly undid House's top. Within a matter of minutes both Cameron and House's clothes were laying scattered on the floor and Cameron was lying naked on the kitchen table. "Please Greg, I want you inside me." Moaned Cameron "Condom?" asked House. Cameron shook her head House reached out and took hold of Cameron's hips as he positioned himself at her entrance. Cameron looked up at House. His eyes were almost pleading with her. Cameron cried out as House thrust deep inside her. House pulled Cameron closer to him and wrapped his arms around her body. "You feel so good." Whispered House into Cameron's ear. House could feel Cameron's velvety muscles fluttering around his shaft. House out a deep moan when felt Cameron's orgasm and emptied himself deep inside her. After a few moments House withdrew himself from inside her and Cameron laid herself down on the table. "You ok?" asked House as he sat down on a chair next to Cameron's head. "Uh huh." panted Cameron who was still lying naked on the kitchen table. "Lets take a break." Suggested House. Cameron nodded and slowly climbed off the table. "Where are you going?" asked House as Cameron slowly walked out the door. "Bedroom, care to join me." Called Cameron. House smiled and followed Cameron into her bedroom. When House arrived in Cameron's bedroom, Cameron was already in bed lying on her side. House climbed into the Bed. House looked over at Cameron. "Allison." Cameron rolled over and looked at House. "What's wrong?" asked House. Cameron put on a fake smile. "It's nothing" said Cameron. House shook his head. "My dad." House sat up. "What about your dad? Did he come here?" asked House. Cameron started to play with her sheets on the bed. "No, it's nothing like that, It's just my dad got released today." House pulled Cameron into his arms. "He won't hurt you ever again. I won't let him." Said House. Cameron nodded and laid her head against House's chest. "Get some rest, you will need it for room 2." Said House with a devilish grin. Cameron nodded and closed her eyes. After a few minutes House could tell by Cameron's slow breathing that she was already asleep.


	11. Room 2

"Cameron." Came a gentle whisper. Cameron moved a little. At this, House smiled and started to place little kisses on Cameron's chest and face.

"House."

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." Cameron slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey." Cameron sat up.

"How long have we been asleep?" House looked over at the clock on the wall.

"You have been asleep for about 1 ½ hours." Cameron smiled.

"I feel good."

"Good, now we can get started on room 2." Cameron burst out laughing.

After a few minutes of laughing, Cameron noticed the dead serious look on House's face.

"What rooms do we have left?"

"Uh, this room and the study." House bobbed his head from side to side as he thought very carefully.

"While you choose, Im going back to sleep." As Cameron started to turn over, House pulled her against his body. Cameron gasped when she felt House's erection rub up against her lower back. House reached over and pulled Cameron on top of his body. Cameron smiled and lowered her lips to his.

The kiss quickly deepened. House slowly slid his hands up her back. As they broke the kiss, House pulled Cameron into a tight hug. "Im sorry." Whispered House. Cameron pulled back and looked at House.

"Sorry for what?" House gave Cameron a quick kiss on the lips.

"For taking so long to tell you how I feel about you." Cameron smiled.

"So, how about we try and make up for lost time?" House's eyes widened.

"Hell yeah." His erection was now straining underneath Camerons body.

"It seems our little friend it all fired up and ready to go." House gave Cameron a questioning look.

"Our little friend?" Cameron bit her bottom lip to try and stop herself laughing.

"Ok, my big friend."

"Now that's more like it."

Cameron smiled and lowered her head to House's chest. Cameron began to plant kisses all over his upper body. Cameron felt House take a deep breath as she drew one of his nipples into her mouth.

"Jesus Cameron."

Cameron smiled and moved further down House's body. House let out a deep breath as Cameron wrapped her fingers around House's thick shaft.

"Allison." .Cameron licked a path from the bottom of his shaft to the top. House closed his eyes as Cameron continued to pleasure him. House could feel his climax drawing closer and closer. Cameron could also feel this so she pulled back. House's head shot up.

"Why did you stop?"

"I want you to cum inside me." House smiled and nodded.

"Roll over."

When Cameron was lying on her back, House positioned himself at her entrance. House watched as Cameron move as he teased her slit with the tip of his cock.

"Greg… please… I want you… inside me… now."

House slowly thrust inside her.

"Yesssss."

. Cameron gripped the headboard and pushed herself harder against House trying to push him deeper inside her.

"You feel amazing." Cameron let one of her hands glide down to her waist. House watched as Cameron took hold of his hand and moved it to her breast. House quickly got the message and began to gently squeeze her breast.  
"Allison. Cum for me." Cameron shook her head from side to side as the pleasure over took her. Cameron's walls quickly tightened around House's length. House continued to thrust until finally his own orgasm hit. Cameron arched her back as House's warm seed shot deep inside her.

After a few moments House slowly pulled out of Cameron and rolled onto the bed beside her. Cameron rested her head on Houses's chest as he began to stroke her hair. House noticed Cameron was beginning to fall asleep. When House was sure Cameron was asleep, House slowly climbed out of the bed and made his way into Cameron's bathroom. After having a quick shower, House made his way back into the bedroom. When House entered the bedroom a smile spread across House's face. Cameron had managed to kick off all the blankets and was now laying naked in the middle of the bed. House picked up the bed covers and remade the bed without waking Cameron. House slowly moved Cameron over onto one side of the bed and then climbed slowly into the bed and within minutes House was asleep.


	12. Coffee

**Hello all my wonderful readers. **

**Sorry it has been such a long time for an update. But I havent been the best of health. I have not long come out of hospital and im just getting back into the swing of things. Hopefully there will be more updates very very soon. Thanks to all those who keep sending me reviews. It helps me to stay motivated so reviews would be really helpful!**

**booth4bones-house4cameron**

xxxxx

* * *

The next morning Cameron was the first to wake

The next morning Cameron was the first to wake. Cameron could feel House hard up against her back with his hand draped over her hip. Deciding how to wake House wasn't hard. Cameron slowly began to grind her hips against House. As House began to wake he started to grind back against Cameron.

"Good Morning Greg." House smiled to himself.

"Do you plan on waking me like that every morning?" Cameron nodded her head.

"I have my many ways." House sat bolt upright in bed.

"Are you serious?" Once again Cameron nodded her head.

"My my Doctor Cameron, aren't you full of surprises." Cameron pulled House back down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"You haven't seen anything yet Doctor House." At this House gave Cameron's ass a little slap. Cameron smiled, climbed off House and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cameron turned to face House who was now sitting up in bed.

"Im going to get us some coffee." House let himself fall back onto the bed.

After awhile House rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into Cameron's pillow. After a few seconds House began to smell Cameron's perfume rising from the pillow. House could hear Cameron's footsteps coming through the door into the bedroom.

"Coffee's ready." House smiled to himself then rolled onto his back. When House was in a sitting position Cameron handed House his cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Cameron smiled and sat down next to House. After a moment of awkward silence Cameron asked.

"Did you sleep well?" House nodded

"Your bed is very comfortable." Cameron smiled.

"I know. Coffee alright?" House tipped his head from side to side.

"Coffees good." Cameron nodded, got up and walked to the window when she froze.

"Allison." Cameron didn't move.

"Allison, what's wrong?" House put his cup down and made his way over to Cameron. House looked out the window to see what Cameron had frozen at. A man was standing outside Cameron's house.

"Do you know who that guy is?" Cameron nodded and moved away from the window and towards the bathroom. It was that second that House clicked onto what Cameron intending to do.

"Allison. Stop." Cameron stopped and turned to face House.

"Who is that guy outside?" Cameron's eyes flashed with fear before moving to the floor.

"It's him" House stepped closer to Cameron.

"Who is it Allison." Cameron's eyes came back up to meet with House's

"It's my dad."

House HohOUSEhOHSDKOJRGIOP


End file.
